


Fair

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Chris x Piers 【ABO設定，AA，R18有】Piers沒死英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

BSAA的Alpha team，隊如其名，全員都是精英中的精英，Alpha中的Alpha，連那個看起來軟乎乎又乖巧的新人Finn也是個貨真價實的Alpha。據說他們訓練時自然散發出的信息素濃郁得能誘發Omega直接進入發情期，也許應該這樣說，就算他們不散發信息素，也能讓眾多的Beta和Omega把自己洗乾淨自動送上門。

然而除了極少數在加入前就結了婚的隊員，他們絕大部分都是鑽石王老五，尤其是他們的Captain Redfield用實力單身，回拒了不知多少想和他匹配的Omega。用他的說法是當他連自己的安危都不能保證，更遑論給予Omega 任何的承諾，但他的隊員卻知道這個Alpha背負的東西實在太多了，多得連一個輕盈嬌柔的Omega都能把他壓垮。所以其他人都盡可能不為他帶來麻煩，增添他額外的工作量，雖然有時候反過來要為他們親愛的隊長收拾爛攤子就是了。

但是Piers覺得他很有可能，而且很快就會為他的隊長帶來麻煩。

他靜待體內不正常的潮熱褪去，然後懊惱地看着垃圾桶的包裝，不禁搖頭歎氣。

這已經是他這三個星期裏的第四枝抑制劑了。

他不肯定三星期用了四枝抑制劑會否令身體受到傷害，但他可以肯定他很不對勁，非常的不對勁。正常情況下，Alpha發情的時間相對短暫，而且精力非常充沛，同時對其他Alpha抱有戒備和敵意。這次的發情期跟以往的情況相差太多，令他無所適從。他大致能猜到是C virus的影響，因為他聽說了那個紅髮小平頭似乎也出了點問題。

他剛才在更衣室裏差點就撲到Chris的身上，請求隊長對他再一次進行信息素壓制，然後侵佔他，擁有他，完全染上對方的味道。

那種全身被Chris的信息素緊緊包裹着的壓迫感令他再三回味，在那段時間，他感覺到他為Chris所擁有，沒有人能把他們分離，割斷他們之間的聯繫。

其實他知道不單只Chris的信息素對他有影響，Alpha team全員，甚至是所有的Alpha的信息素都會令他亢奮，只是他和Chris走得最近，才錯以為影響過大。

但他清楚明白自己想要的只有Chris。

回想起濃烈野性的麂皮澀香讓他下意識地咽了一口水，剛剛消退下去的燥熱似乎又再重新燃起，他引以為傲的冷靜和沉着在想起那位值得敬重的年長者時頃刻煙消雲散。待在隊長的身邊是種甜蜜而痛苦的折磨，一邊為體裏的熱浪被緩解而感到舒暢，另一邊為腦內那些齷齪不堪的想法而感到羞愧。

** _Piers Nivans，你要冷靜一點，別再去想那些有辱Captain的下流畫面了。_**

如果他有足夠的忍耐，加上任務前發放的應急抑制劑，撐到下一次補給的日子應該沒問題的。

Piers走到鏡前，打量着自己的模樣。很好，除了右眉骨上的疤痕有些礙眼，他還是那個被寄予厚望的王牌狙擊手，不是一隻時刻發春想要交配的野獸，也不是那個失去理智能放出電流的B.O.W。

他望向了右肩上那圈淺淺的凹痕，活動了一下右手的手指，還是那般靈活，甚至更為靈敏。萬幸他的家族當年有足夠的能力幫他保留了臍帶血，才能從中提取幹細胞「再生」出這條屬於正常人類的健康手臂。

他抓了一點點髮膠梳在前額的碎髮上，梳理出一個顯得精神奕奕的髮型。他會一如既往完美地完成Chris交託予他的任務，決不會讓對方感到失望，亦絕不會成為負累。


	2. Chapter 2

當手腕上的多功能手錶再一次發出信息素警告的震動時，Chris停下了腳步，回過頭看向稍落在他後方的Piers。

「Are you ok，Piers？」

「Yes，umm…I think。」

得到對方略帶猶豫的回答後，Chris本已皺起的眉頭皺得更深，這次的任務存在太多變數。先是兩個隊員被臨時調走去支援另一個小隊的爆破工作，接着發現這個表面上是小鎮實際上是大型生化實驗的研究所，所以他們分拆成人數更小的隊伍進行探索，最後是一直縈繞在身旁誘人的Omega信息素。

其實他不太確定那持續撩撥着理智的信息素是否來自一個即將發情的Omega，因為他感覺到和以前曾經遇過的有少許不同，非常獨特而且異常吸引，還有一點點不應該出現的熟悉。

「You may need this.」Chris拋給Piers一枝分量雖少，但藥效非常強勁的應急抑制劑，「Be alert，這附近很有可能藏着一個發情的Omega。」，他有足夠的經驗去應付這樣的情況，Piers或許比他更需要這個的幫助。

「Thanks.」

他們小心翼翼地探進了研究所的外圍，打算在一間偽裝成普通居民的安全屋內稍作休整再出發。

「Captain，我想請問你還有多餘的抑制劑嗎？」

Chris看了看手錶上的檢測結果，發現信息素的濃度又開始上升，一波又一波濃郁香醇的信息素在狹小的空間內擴散開來。難怪Piers會主動開口問他索要藥劑，但是很可惜，他唯一一枝已經在剛剛給了Piers。

「Wait，Piers你在這段短短的路程已經用了兩枝？」

年輕的狙擊手抿緊了唇點點頭，深呼吸後道出了他的煩惱：「那是我這個月的第六枝抑制劑。」

Chris擔憂地看着他的副官，脫掉手套伸手探在他的額上。

很燙。

他藉着昏黃的燈光看到Piers臉上不正常的潮紅，連耳朵都染上了一層薄紅。對方正半垂下眼簾，神情迷惘地往前緊貼着他的手掌，微張開口呼吸，氣息顯得有些沉重和紊亂。

Chris忽然醒覺這間安全屋裏就只有他和Piers，根本不可能藏着一個Omega。他記起曾經有隊友打趣Piers向他們炫耀結識了一個小Omega才會渾身都散發出那種吸引Alpha的信息素，現在他終於明白那根本就是Piers自己的信息素。

Piers留意到他古怪的表情，立即舉起了三指合併：「Captain，我以Nivans家族的名譽發誓，我絕對是一個Alpha。」但卻沒有離開他的身邊，反而探試似的往他身旁靠了靠，「那是C virus的影響。」

Chris直接坐近了Piers，讓他挨在自己的肩膀上。那具相比起來較為瘦削的軀體放鬆下來，安心地把頭埋在他的肩上。

這種感覺實在過於奇妙，明明身邊的人是個Alpha，卻被對方緊緊依賴着，這種被需要的感覺帶來了滿足的充實感。跟Omega那種能迅速焚燒一切的烈焰不同，源源不絕的醇香一點一滴地侵蝕着理智的弦線，如同一朵隱沒在叢林中綻放的花卉，引誘遊人穿過重重險境只為一探它的真容。

「Piers，如果你需要幫助，一定要告訴我。」

「信息素壓制。」

「你確定嗎？你會很不舒服的。」

他只對Piers進行過一次信息素壓制，就是把他強行從海底裏帶回地面的那一次。Piers受到他所釋放出的信息素壓迫，雖然對方面無表情，但還是能從那隻完好的左眼中看到了委屈和痛苦。

Alpha之間的信息素壓制是一種戰爭，落敗的一方必須臣服於勝利的一方，沒有掙扎抗拒的餘地。

「Please.」

聽到屬下誠懇的請求，Chris也不再磨蹭，直接散發出大量的信息素，一瞬間麂皮的澀香在房中爆發漫延。

狙擊手的氣息慢慢回復平穩，但熱度卻沒有減退，Chris覺得挨在他身旁的是一個火爐，熾熱的溫度令他口乾舌燥。

他低頭輕輕扺住Piers的額頭，想要確認對方的體溫是否過熱，不料唇上傳來柔軟而乾燥的觸感。

年輕的Alpha一下子從他身旁退到角落，眼中盡是慌亂和惶恐，張開口就要解釋：「Chris，I'm sorry，我就是控制不了……」他撇過頭去，顫抖的聲線中混合了不輕易被察覺的哭腔，「不是的，總之都是那該死的c virus……」

他在害怕。

多功能手錶盡責地履行它的職責，震動不停提醒空氣中的信息素濃度過高，紅色的警示代表有Alpha正式進入了發情期。

Chris拉過渾身僵硬的副官到他懷裏，大手覆蓋上他的頸項，沿着突起的腺體時而輕按摩擦，每一下動作都惹得懷中的人一陣戰慄，發出撩人的低吟。

「Piers，你太自私了。」

「哈…？Captain？」沉醉在快感中的年輕Alpha勉強從中抽離發出了疑問。

允許自己拋棄自己，把別人推到安全的地方，卻害怕被別人拋棄，露出令人不忍心的表情，使人一不為意就掉進陷阱裏被牢牢地箍緊。

Chris沒有回答，停下了手上的動作，把頭湊到對方的頸窩裏，貪婪地嗅着令他近乎想放棄理智的味道。那是磨研好的黑胡椒混合了上好的橄欖油，油香四溢帶着刺激的辛辣。

「Piers，中止任務吧，我會請示HQ派出救援隊把你接走。」話畢，他深深地吸了一口副官迷人的信息素，準備按下耳機請求與總部對話。

「不，標記我，」Piers拉住他的手，褐眸中閃爍着不容忽視的堅定，「Alpha的抑制劑對我沒有效，也許只有標記能一試。」

他們都知道Alpha是能被暫時標記的，只是聽聞過程和後果是十分痛苦，就跟信息素壓制一樣。

而且有的Alpha會視為恥辱。

Chris扳過Piers的臉龐，讓他暴露出位於頸側的腺體，然後輕輕舔上他的目標位置。

「Chris！」

在咬破腺體注入信息素的一刻，Piers發出了一聲高昂的叫聲，隨即繃緊了全身，緊抓着年長Alpha胸前的衣料，蜷縮伏在闊厚結實的胸膛上，發出像小獸般的嗚咽。

他無法形容這種有別於性接觸的快感，一浪浪劇烈的快感直接沖上大腦，舒服得整個頭皮都在發麻，呻吟在喉舌之間叫囂着想要衝破關隘，眼角不自控地滲出了淚水。他只能緊緊抓着隊長的衣服，讓自己的意識保留最後一絲清明，而不是隨着快感飄散到九霄雲外。

渡過那短暫卻漫長的數秒，Chris放開了Piers的頸項，離開前還在咬破的地方上討好地舔了幾下，引來對方幾聲壓抑的哼叫，然後重覆掃過他弓起的背部，安撫身下仍然非常激動的Piers。

Chris感覺到一種虛幻的連繫連接了他和Piers，他能夠模糊感知到對方此刻既放鬆又擔憂的矛盾情緒，激發了他的保護和佔有慾，攬緊了這個令他揪心的年輕Alpha。

**_What are you afraid of？_**

二人就靜默地維持着擁抱的態勢，直到Piers微微扭動身軀，Chris才放開了雙臂，扶他到床上休息，讓他小睡片刻。

事實上，從他們進入安全屋到完成標記才不過兩小時，距離他們重新出動的時限還有一段不短的時間，這回算是真的可以勉強安定下來休息。

Chris重新開啟了檢測信息素的功能，看到結果顯示水平處於正常鬆了口氣。他看着在睡夢中仍輕皺着眉的Piers，情不自禁地伸出了手撫平了那道皺紋。他了然知曉這不是信息素或是標記的影響，他曾經無數次想這樣做，撫摸對方的睡顏，然後在額上落下一個祝福好夢的吻。

他清除了手錶上的檢測記錄，沒有打算把這次的事上報給總部，反而向遠在大學裏進行研究的Rebecca發送了一封加密郵件。

他不會任由他所珍重的人再次受到那非人的對待。

_ **Never again.** _


	3. Chapter 3

「Captain，we have to move on.」

Chris點點頭，和Piers各自無聲放倒一個守衛後，闖進研究所的一側小門，奔向預定的會合地點。

Piers在被Chris標記後所散發出的信息素回復了正常，既沒有像Omega被標記後會散發出標記他的Alpha的味道，亦沒有了那種會異常吸引Alpha的味道，彷彿之前所經歷的只是一場荒誕的夢，但那種無形的連繫提醒着那是真實地發生過。

在標記的連結影響下，他們變得更加默契，甚至不需要手勢就能作出對方所想的下一步，迅速和其他小隊會合並控制了研究所的核心地區，接下來他們只需要等待其他鎮壓部隊的支援就可以結束任務。

「Piers，你先去睡一會吧。」Chris從連結中共感到對方濃烈的睡意，令他也有點昏昏欲睡。也難怪Piers會如此疲倦，24小時內經歷了發情、被標記以及大大小小多場高強度的戰鬥，在安全屋那短短的休息時間根本不夠身體復原。

「Sir.」Piers打了一個呵欠，抱着他專用的反器材狙擊槍，走進了小隊特意收拾出來的臨時休息室，只能容納一張單人床的那種。

房間裏還殘留着上一個使用過房間的Alpha隊員信息素，Piers有點嫌棄的皺皺鼻子，他不喜歡聞着別的Alpha的味道入睡，但眼下的環境也不容得他那麼高要求。

他只得釋放自己的信息素，像是佔據領地那樣，讓自己的味道在佈滿房間的每一個角落，警戒着其他Alpha的接近。

「Captain，你可以過來一下嗎？」

Chris有點意外Piers接通了私人頻道，起身走向了休息室。

一進門他就被那滿室的信息素嚇到，他差點以為Piers又發情了。雖然能明確辨識到是Alpha的信息素，但沒有挑釁的意味，反而有些依戀的往他身上撲去。

床上的Piers還是抱着他那把心愛的狙擊槍，把自己裏在被窩裏，只把頭探出來，眨着綠褐色的雙眼有點羞怯地看着他：「我想要一點Captain你的信息素。」

面對副官可愛得有點過分的請求，Chris二話不說就掀起了被子，扯低了對方的衣領，湊近了之前標記的位置想咬下去，卻被人一把捂住了嘴。

「Captain你放點信息素出來就可以了，」Piers頓了頓咬咬下唇，因為睡意而變得淚汪汪的褐瞳撞上他的視線，放下了捂住嘴的手：「如果你想咬一口也是可以的。」

「抱歉。」Chris訕笑着把Piers的衣領拉好，幫他重新蓋好被子，然後慢慢釋出他的信息素，無意識地與對方的糾纏在一起。整個房間的空氣都變得濃稠起來，只要一點微弱的星火就能點燃起一場驚天動地的爆炸。

Chris收回了他對Piers的凝視，再待下去的話他就會把持不住，直接把他忠誠又英勇的副官拆骨入腹了。

「Chris.」

結果他還是敗在那雙滿戴着期許的褐眸裏，俯身吻在那柔軟的唇上，盡情地汲取那微辛的橄欖油香，把對方吻得雙目迷離，像是蒙上了一層水霧，顯得分外可口誘人。

「好了，你真的需要休息了。」

Chris揉了揉Piers的頭髮，催促他趕緊休息，畢竟BSAA的休假從來都只是待命，一旦接到命令就必須出動，可沒有多餘的時間讓他們浪費。

在這之後，他們沒有再提起過那天的事，每天如常地生活，只是那偶爾相撞在一起的灼熱視線令他們不自覺地回憶起那剌激而羞赧的時刻。

Chris強迫自己不去時刻注意Piers的信息素，但那種連結淡化即將消失的感覺令他十分煩躁，他第一次產生了有違價值觀的邪惡想法－－要是Piers再次像之前那樣發情就好了。

然後再一次把他標記，將他牢牢地綁在身邊，向全世界宣告他的擁有權。

但是他很快發現他錯了，錯得離譜，他不應該生出這樣糟糕的想法。

_ **從一開始就不應該。** _

「Piers你和那個小Omega是認真的吧？」Karl一手搭上Piers的肩膀，用猥瑣的眼神打量着他。

「我的私人生活沒必要向你交待吧。」Piers扯出一抹笑容給Karl來了記肘擊，繼續把衣服穿好。

「你都肯讓他把味道留在身上了，結婚時記得邀請我們小隊啊。」

一波波暗湧在Piers的眼中翻起，他咬緊了牙關加快了動作，這裏混雜着的Alpha信息素似乎又開始令他變得奇怪了。

「唔，真香，要不是知道你是個Alpha，我都想撲上去咬一口了。」見Piers沒有搭話，Karl又開始多口亂說話，更衣室裏的其他隊員都放聲大笑起來，他們早就知道Karl那不說話大概就會死的個性，拍拍Piers的肩頭讓他不要在意。

畢竟把一個Alpha當成Omega去看待是非常冒犯的。

當大家以為Piers會像往常一起以笑聲蓋過這次的玩笑時，Piers卻反常地冷着一張臉，拍掉他們的手，逕自離開了更衣室，徒留一室尷尬。

Piers急步走去Chris的辦公室，他知道這個時候的Chris通常會在那和一堆文書報告搏鬥中。

越走得近辦公室，Piers就越感到無法自控，他滿腦都在想着被Chris在頸上的腺體狠狠咬上一口，讓對方的信息素逐漸佔據他的身體，完全支配他的感覺。

「Hey，Piers你來了，」Chris驚喜地看着來人，「你能幫我處理一點……」他的聲音漸漸收細直到噤聲，因為Piers的表情讓他明白這不是討論有關報告的時候。

他敢發誓他從沒見過Piers這樣的神情，綠褐的雙眸刷上了一層水光，眼眶泛紅雙唇抿緊，就算是Piers第一次上戰場也沒露出過這樣的情緒。

看起來就像快要哭了一樣。

「Chris，幫我，標記我。」

Piers用了近乎哀求的語氣對Chris說出這句令他覺得難堪的話，他根本就不想委身求助別人，即使那個人是Chris。他情願以同伴的身份留在Chris的身邊，而非一個受保護者的身份，需要對方為他操心。

「先坐下來說說甚麼情況。」

Piers低下頭一動不動，站在辦公桌前和Chris僵持。

Chris率先敗陣下來，把Piers拉到一旁的沙發坐下：「我不認為站着標記是個好方法。」

跟上一次完全不同，沒有任何曖昧旖旎，就是單純地咬破了腺體，注入了信息素就結束。

「所以你現在能好好和我說一下發生甚麼事了嗎？」Chris低頭望向在標記結束後有些脫力正躺在他懷中的Piers。

「I just don't know how to do.」

即使Piers不和Chris對視，從連結那裏傳來的共感讓Chris知道他此刻的焦慮不安。

「Rebecca那邊正忙着研究新的疫苗，很快就能告訴我們化驗的結果了，」他吻了吻副官的手背，「Don't be such worried.」

「How can I don't be worried？」Piers無力地軟癱在Chris身上，道出了他一直所擔憂的事，「我是一個Alpha，但只要沒被另一個Alpha標記，我的信息素就像Omega一樣。」

Chris沒能回應Piers的話，只能一遍又一遍輕柔地拭去他的淚水。

這是他第一次看到這般敏感脆弱的Piers，一道道淚痕宛同刀鋒滑過他的心頭，共感的恐懼和悲傷如同潮水把他們一同湧沒，把對方當成了最後一根能夠呼吸的蘆葦管，在水底下抵死纏綿着，直到氧氣燃燒殆盡才罷休。

「I won't let you leave yourself alone again.」


	4. Chapter 4

「What do you mean？！」

Piers怒氣沖沖地闖進了Chris的房間，手上的信件被他捏得皺巴巴的，依稀能見到標題－－停職留薪。

「Piers，你知道你現在不適合在滿是Alpha的環境中工作的，」Chris有點訝異Piers強烈的反應，他以為對方會理解他的用意，「你可以先住在我的公寓，在空閒時到Claire那邊幫忙。」

這是他動用了特權才能為Piers爭取到停職留薪而非停薪留職的待遇，當然原因他也是費了不少心神才整理出來讓那些高層同意。住宿問題他也幫對方想好了，就先住在他租的公寓，減省不必要的開支。

「所以你是想把我當成Omega圈養起來嗎？」Piers露出一抹嘲笑，把信件揉成一團精準地扔進了一旁的垃圾桶，「Ah？ Chris Redfield ？」

Chris知道他把Piers惹生氣了，只有在生氣的時候，Piers才會連名帶姓的稱呼他。

「Then just fuck me like an Omega？」Piers反手把身後的門鎖上，然後盡情釋放他的信息素，對年長的Alpha作出了挑釁，「Am I right？Captain Redfield？」

「You have to calm down, Piers.」

Chris想走去開啟信息素抽離器，Alpha的好戰天性已經被隱隱激發出來，誰也不會主動低頭。他無法裝作若無其事忍受副官的怒火，而令他覺得矛盾的是－－他覺得Piers的信息素該死的吸引。

吸引着他把Piers佔有，吞噬，把對方完全融進血肉之中，成為無可分割的存在。

然而，Piers趁Chris走神的一刻，把他推跌在幾步之外的床上，跨坐在他的身上開始動手解開互相的褲鏈，俯身撕咬他的嘴舌，強硬地撬開他的牙關。

當Piers的手摸上他已經發硬腫脹的下身，Chris就知他們回不去了，也許早在他第一次咬破對方的腺體時，甚至遠到Piers把c virus打進自己的身體時，就註定了他們之間的改變。

看着Piers熟練地從他的床頭小櫃掏出了一枝潤滑劑，Chris無比後悔因為一時的懶惰而答應讓Piers幫忙打掃他的房間，簡直尷尬得要命。

「Chris你就不能專心點嗎？」

Piers咬牙切齒的聲音和下身被套弄的快感喚回了他的注意，然後看到了令他血脈賁張的一幕。

Piers一手快速套弄他的半身，另一隻塗滿了潤滑劑的手探進了股間開始了擴張的動作，隨着動作眉頭輕皺，發出輕聲的低哼，一雙水光瀲灩的褐瞳正不滿地瞪向他。

Chris不敢輕舉妄動，只能看着對方草草擴張了幾下就沉下腰，緊鎖着眉頭半咬下唇，緩慢地吞沒他勃起的半身。

Alpha的尺寸本來就比較大，加上擴張沒做足就進入，導致Piers不得不中途停了下來，無言地用委屈的眼神控訴Chris的問題。

「Piers你可以不用勉強……」Chris半撐起身連帶動了下半身的深入，卻不料聽到對方一聲甜膩的呻吟。

「你別亂動！」Piers臉上的紅潮更顯緋紅，他一拳捶Chris的胸口上，扶着Chris的肩膀再次慢慢沉下身，終於徹底吞沒了那根凶殘的巨物。

Piers把頭搭在Chris的肩上，輕喘着舔過他掛在頸上的汗珠，體內的巨物壓迫着最為敏感的一點，對方的脈動透過身體傳遞給他，剛才不經意的磨擦幾乎就令他射了出來，他已經不想花力氣去主控全場：「你來動。」

Chris應了一聲，雙手托起他的臀瓣，開始了最原始的律動，一邊舔咬他的喉結，帶來了些許窒息的感覺，使得有規律的喘息中時而夾雜着壓抑的哼叫。

「Captain…Captain！」

逐漸加快了速度的抽插引來Piers一聲比一聲高昂的呻吟，每一下的進出都為他帶來了別致的充盈感，重覆被輾過的敏感點透過脊椎傳來一波波電擊般的快感，絢麗的火光在腦海中閃過不停。不時被舔咬的喉結和腺體令他發出近乎哭泣的哽咽，卻只換來更加深入的入侵，令他無所適從，只能緊抓着入侵者的後背，從對方那裏獲得支撐和實在的感覺。

他從未想到自己的身體能承受如此多的歡愉。

「Call me Chris.」

「Chris！」

Chris含住了Piers的耳垂然後用舌尖描繪它的輪廓，揉弄撥動他胸前突起的乳首，引發出一聲聲抽泣般的吟叫，偏偏冷待了前方高高的揚起。當年輕的Alpha終於按捺不住要握上被冷落的分身，他卻一下子抓住對方的雙手反縛到背後，故意在進出時狠狠地撞擊他剛發現的神奇地方，他如願以償看到他親愛的副官眼中堆積起越來越重的霧氣，泛起陣陣誘惑迷亂的漣漪。

Piers覺得他快要變得支離破碎，不單只是聲音，連思維都變得一團混亂，他唯一意識到的就是順應着節奏擺動自己的腰臀，從他敬愛的隊長身上獲得更多的快感。即使不被允許觸碰前面他也會乖乖服從，只要隊長能給予他想要的，他就可以全心全意把自己交給對方。

「Captain…！」

Chris看到已經臨近高潮，渾身泛着迷人粉紅的Piers，又咬上他的腺體，同時撫上前方慰藉已經佈滿了黏液的柱身，圍着敏感嬌嫩的鈴口磨研，偶爾滑過小孔的動作惹得對方一陣劇烈的顫抖，扭動腰身想從過多的快感中逃離。撩人的呻吟從口中溢出不停，似是撒嬌又像哀求地交替叫喊着他的名字和尊稱，想要達到那快樂的絕頂，釋放抑壓已久的欲望。

三重累積的快感最終還是衝破了臨界線，Piers弓起腰背，收緊了全身的肌肉，最為強烈的電流在他腦中炸開，溫熱的白濁灑散在Chris的小腹上，然後滑落到他們交合的地方，為不斷的抽插增添潤滑。

感受到極致的擠壓，Chris也加快了速度和撞擊的力量，隨後也一同攀升至頂端，真正由內至外完全地擁有了Piers。

「Oh，Piers你太緊了。」

被點名的年輕Alpha稍稍從高潮的餘韻中抽離，向他比了個中指：「你不自己試試在高潮的時候放鬆？」末了還故意收縮了一下肌肉，Chris一不為意就低哼出聲，他聽到後嘖笑了一下。

「We have a long night to go though.」Chris得到Piers同意的眼神後，開始了新一輪的衝刺，他會好好表演出Alpha的耐力和力量，讓他的副官心悅誠服。

「樂意奉陪。」

Alpha team的Ace從來不會逃避挑戰，只會迎難而上，這是他從Chris身上學習回來的。

長夜漫漫，Chris一次又一次從Piers身上索取，互相慰藉兩顆動盪不安的心靈，在激情之中找到了最終的歸屬。

Chris是被清晨的寒意冷醒的，他摸摸身旁的床鋪驚坐起身。房間除了一絲殘留的信息素，沒有任何Piers的蹤影。

他以最快的速度完成梳洗穿戴，跑到保安室調出進出記錄查看。

【05：38；Piers Nivans；AT26816；Leave】

明明昨晚他們已經發生了最為親密的關係，沒有人能夠從中涉足，但Piers還是選擇了離開。

He can't understand.

Piers甚至沒留給他一字一句，他根本就無從得知對方的去向，只能大海撈針般尋找那消失的身影，就像他失憶的六個月時，Piers曾經對他做過的那樣。


	5. Chapter 5

距離Piers消失的一個半月後，就在Chris打算重拾起酒瓶，再次以酒精麻醉自己度日的時候，Piers又再出現在他眼前。

Piers身上多了一股嗆鼻的硝煙味道，他很不喜歡，他要用自己的味道覆蓋那外來的氣味。

他們擁吻，愛撫，在對方身上留下各自的印記。

無論Chris是身在國外還是處於一些不存在地圖上的地點，Piers總是能精確地找到他，在結束一場瘋狂的性愛後就離開，無視Chris的挽留，然後時隔兩至三個星期後週而復始。

Chris知道Alpha Team裏最少有三個人為Piers提供他的消息，分別是已被Piers調教得能獨當一面的Finn和Danny，還有那個終於因為話太多而闖禍的Karl，但他卻完全沒有途徑獲得Piers的資訊，只能被動地等待Piers的到來。

_ **It's not fair.** _

「很久沒見了，Chris。」

Chris禮貌地擁抱了一下他的舊識，聰穎貌美的科學家，Rebecca Chambers。

「我想知道一下Piers他怎樣了。」

Rebecca用奇怪的眼神望向他：「他沒和你說嗎？」

「我們之間……出了點問題。」

「好吧，先讓我整理一個容易讓你明白的解釋，」Rebecca抿了一口熱朱古力，歪頭想了想：「Piers他之前出現的症狀是因為他注射了沒有抽離Omega血液的c virus和疫苗，之後又濫用了抑制劑，兩種物質抑制了他腺體中製作讓其他Alpha辨認信息素的信息傳遞物質。你對他的標記剛好成為了喚醒腺體的響鈴，同時作為範本讓Piers的細胞自行複製，算是誤打誤撞作出了正確的初步治療。但標記只是暫時的治療，我之後有寄催化劑和補充品給Piers，如果他有按時服用，應該康復了才對。」

「但我對Piers信息素……還是有反應。」

Rebecca看到Chris飄忽不定的視線，笑了起來：「也許那是多巴胺和催產素在作祟。」

「我們不是單純的愛情，我和他之間摻雜了太多的其他。」

羈絆，責任，愧疚，這一切絆住他們的腳步，每當他們向對方行前一步，頸上的鎖鏈就會勒緊幾分，警示他們的越距。當他們真正的越過了那條界，Piers又會逃離他的身邊，不願意把重擔分予給他。

「Just follow your heart，」Rebecca露出笑容，給他舉了個大拇指，「就像你一直以來貫徹始終自己的信念一樣。」

剛離開大學回到酒店，Chris就接到了來自Claire的短訊。

【你和Piers到底怎麼了？為甚麼他不在你身邊？雖然我很不想這樣稱呼他，但Sherry的小男朋友Jake(對，Wesker的兒子)說Piers正和他在一起？？？Call me as soon as possible.】

「Claire.」

「Chris你最好解釋一下你和Piers發生了甚麼事。」

聽到Claire那強硬的語氣，Chris就知道他只能全盤托出，他可不想再惹到另一個他最愛的人生氣了。

「所以你把Piers標記了之後，把他送離你的身邊？」

「他是個Alpha。」

「但你標記他了。」

「所以才把他送走。」

電話的另一頭沉默了半晌，然後傳來一聲嘆息：「完全相反，Chris。正因為他是個Alpha，所以才想留在你身邊；正因為你標記了他，所以要你要待在他的身邊。」

「……」

Claire就是一個完美的Beta，更是一個完美的妹妹，勇敢善良又善解人意，分析客觀而透徹，相比之下，他簡直就是一個沙文主義的差勁Alpha 。

「Chris？你好好想想，我會找Sherry讓Jake聯絡你，don't miss any call。」

東歐某國。

Piers坐在某間小酒館品嚐難得不錯的牛扒，果然在這種地方真的不容易找到和美國一樣好品質的牛扒，讓他想起了在另一間酒館找回Chris的時刻。

他搖搖頭，把專注力放回眼前香氣濃郁的食物上，不全部吃完實在是浪費。

「Puppy你的主人要來找你了，準備好牽繩了嗎？」Jake大搖大擺地走了進來，向吧枱要了一杯啤酒，坐到Piers旁邊。

「你能不能收收那把臭口。」Piers無視Jake的說話，繼續優雅地切出一塊牛肉放入口中咀嚼。

他從來沒想過會和這個男人成為拍擋，他當時就是被憤怒和失望沖昏了頭腦，才會在回Rebecca那裏覆診時答應和這個嘴巴比Karl毒上十萬倍的小子一起接些僱傭單來消磨時間。

但不得不承認，Jake雖然沒受過正規訓練，他的身手真的是他見過的人當中數一數二的，當然Chris是第一位，而且他那張嘴某程度上為他提供了不少的娛樂，雖然都是地獄級的可怕笑話。

_ **等等，Chris？** _

「你剛才說甚麼？」

Jake鄙夷地反了個白眼，喝了口啤酒潤潤喉嚨才道：「就在剛剛，我用五百美金把你賣給你的隊長了。」

想起那即將到手的五百美金，還有Sherry會來找他約會的承諾，Jake難得開懷地笑了起來，順手幫Piers的牛扒結了賬。

「你這個見錢開眼的混帳。」其實他也預計到Jake會把他賣了，但他還沒預備好去見那個人。

他又在擔心會為對方帶來麻煩，他不想為對方增添更多重擔。

「你快點跟你的隊長回去，別擋着我和Sherry約會，」Jake嫌棄地向Piers擺擺手，「要搞基的到一邊去，別影響我們這些正常的AO交往。」

「好的好的，我不會阻礙到你的，我可愛的小Omega。」Piers故意輕浮地滑過Jake的臉龐，挑起對方的下巴，佯裝要親上去，結果獲得一下不痛不癢的拳擊。

說起來也挺搞笑的，Jake在血液檢測前都不知道自己是個Omega。他一直用着強力遮蓋劑隱藏信息素，加上以前誤把發情期當成普通的發燒，胡亂吃藥把發情熱壓了下去，又注射了各種奇奇怪怪的針劑和病毒，導致腺體出了問題，被Sherry抓去Rebecca那裏強制接受治療。

也可以這樣說，他的信息素出了問題都是因為眼前這個紅髮Omega。

「你別瞪我，要不是我，你能和你的隊長搞上？」

如果可以的話，請把這個人的嘴縫上，不要破壞Omega的形象。Omega不都是軟綿綿又溫柔可愛，體貼入微，信息素都是甜甜的花香、水果香的嗎？怎麼這個就長歪了一樣，滿嘴垃圾髒話黃色廢料，連信息素都是不尋常的硝煙味，也只有Sherry能忍受他了，比作別的Alpha一定受不了。

「Fuck you。」

Jake也很悶郁，原本只有同為病毒攜帶者的Sherry才能感應到他真正的信息素，結果突然彈出這個感染了C virus還死不去的傢伙，破壞了Sherry對他的獨特性，還好意思在這和他對罵。

「Fuck your Captain but not me.」

對此他回敬一根畢直的中指。


	6. Chapter 6

「你到底要跟着我到甚麼時候？」

Piers轉過身望向坐在床的另一側，這三天來一直寸步不離跟在他身後的Chris。

三天前Chris和Sherry一同來到這個東歐小國，Jake在Sherry一到埗的時候就把她帶走，剩下他倆在面面相覷。接着Chris跟着Piers回到他在這裏暫住的獨立屋，厚着臉皮硬是在這住了下來，在Piers的默認下，他們罕有地躺在同一張床上單純地睡覺。

「直到你原諒我為止。」

Chris想上前拉起他的手，卻又止住動作垂下了手，生怕會把Piers嚇跑。

「我根本沒有生氣。」

「那麼標記我吧。」

如果Piers感到不踏實，他願意自行戴上沉重的枷鎖，把鎖鏈的另一頭交給Piers，拘束他的行動，限制他的自由，只求換取對方的安定。

「Chris，你不需要這樣，」Piers最終還是心軟了，爬到床上鑽進Chris的懷中，把頭靠在他臂彎中，與他十指相扣，「你知道的，我需要你，也只能接受你。」

「We need to be fair.」

見到Chris的堅持，Piers忠誠地執行了長官的命令，事實上有哪一個Alpha不想在伴侶身上烙下自己的印記，即使是他也不會例外。

Chris雙目失焦躺在床上，粗喘着氣，感覺到另一種連繫的形成，不過這次的牽頭在Piers那邊，是種無法言喻的奇妙感覺。

「Are you ok，Chris？」

Piers擔憂地看着他的隊長，也許被標記對他來說刺激有點過頭了，畢竟一個正常的Alpha一生中基本上不會有被標記的經驗。

「Piers你標記了我，得對我負責任啊。」

Chris坐了起身，撫上Piers的臉頰，吻住了他，把他的回應堵在口中。

Piers順應着Chris回吻着，他趁着喘息的瞬息拉開了自己的衣領，用挑逗的眼神望向了Chris，把對方眼中的熊熊烈火盡收眼底。

「To be fair.」

這注定是個狂歡的不眠夜。


	7. 番外

番外 1

Chris把手機遞給Piers看，上面是一張嬰兒照。

Piers：？？？

Chris：這是Leon和Ada的剛出生的孩子，是個Alpha女孩，是不是很可愛？這讓我想起了當年Claire出生沒幾天就回家那個粉粉嫩嫩的樣子，噢，真懷念。

Piers：知道了知道了，Claire是世上最好的妹妹，你說過很多次了，Chris。

Chris：(瞄向Piers的小腹)

Piers：不要告訴我你在想甚麼，please don't…

Chris：我們每次做都沒戴套，會不會……

Piers：(反白眼) Captain，醒醒，男性Alpha沒有生殖能力，女性Alpha反而還有一絲可能。

Chris：好吧……

Piers：我們下次放假到非洲探望那些孩子吧。

Chris：(開心雀躍)

番外 2

發生在Chris到東歐前的事。

Jake：想要小狗甚麼的情報？詳細按程度收費。

Sherry：……

Chris：Piers的所在地。

Jake：大洲10美金；國家50美金；小區100美金……

Sherry：Jake！

Chris：500，直接帶我去找他。

Jake：成交！多謝惠顧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> Thanks for watching！  
感謝大家包容我拙劣的文筆QQQ  
寫到最尾又有種流水帳的感覺orz  
不過總算把最喜歡的ABO寫了出來
> 
> 接下來我想寫RE2的DA姐和她的小可愛警員  
還有虐Chris的那篇……  
不知道何年何月才能寫得完  
就先這樣再見啦(揮手


End file.
